Falling into Alchemy
by Tabi 'Chi' Moon
Summary: This story is about a girl who "falls" through the gate into Amestris where she finds adventure, friends and most of all Romance.
1. Dad?

Chapter 1: Dad?

"Shit." Tabi hissed as she ran. The gunshot in her shoulder was losing a tun of blood. He was right behind her. She needed to get as far away from him as possible. She saw an old beaten down building so she ran inside and hid behind the open door. She heard him come in and saw him walk into the middle of the room. He turned around and seeing her he smiled evilly.

"So" the man said, "I have you cornered, there is nowhere for you to run now pip squeak."

"Maes, you don't want to do this."

"Of course I do." He said with his shotgun pointed at her.

"I'm your daughter! Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"That didn't stop me from killing your mother now did it?" Just before he shot the gun, Tabi jumped aside then jumped onto her father and wrestled with him for the gun. He pulled the trigger and died as blood oozed out of his corpse. Tabi scrambled off him crying hard.

She got up and started out of the building then tripped landing on her hands and knees. The floor started to glow brightly and she felt like she was being pulled toward the light.

Tabi could hear voices as she she gained consciousness.

"Dad?" She said in confusion as she looked up at her father.

"Hughes, I think shes talking to you," said another man. He had short black hair and black eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her dad said to her.

"AH!" Tabi screamed as terror over took her. She scrambled out of bed and fell to her butt. She scooted back until her back was against the wall. "I killed you." she said pointing up at him. "I thought I-" She whispered to herself.

"Maes, I think you need to go out side." The Black haired man said quietly. Her father left and the other man walked over and crouched down next to her. "Hi, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." He introduced himself, "When you get back into bed I will explain everything to you."

"Okay," Tabi said staring at the door her father just walked through. Roy helped her up and into her bed.

"You transmuted here from your world to ours. Maes Hughes is not your father but I'm guessing in your would he was." Tabi nodded. " You went through the gate but, I know you don't remember it."

Maes Hughes sat in the hall as he looked at the pictures of his wife Gracia and daughter Elisia and wondered sadly why this girl called him dad and why she was so scared of him. He guessed in the other world he was her father. But if he had been her father why was she so scared of him? He was so loving toward his family here he must have been the same in the other world.

He picked up the backpack that she had on her when she came in and opened the front pocket and found a wallet with a picture of him a beautiful woman and an adorable little girl in it. He flipped it over and read;

Maes, Sue, and Tabi Hughes; 1996; at the airport to Ireland.

He wondered what Ireland was like, but finally decided he didn't much care. He put the picture back and found an ID, It read;

Tabi 'Crystal' Hughes; Detroit MI; Exp: Aug. 24, 2014 BD: Aug. 31, 1991

He put it back and put the wallet away then looked in the big pocket, It looked like she was packed for some type of trip. He did the Backpack back up and sat it down next to him as he saw Riza Hawkeye walking toward him in the hall carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Whats up Hughes?" Hawkeye asked as she handed him a mug and sat down next to him. "You don't look very good."

"Well, the girl we found, she called me dad." he replied then took a sip.

"That must mean in her world you were her father." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, but she was scared of me." He said.

"Oh,"

Ed and Al sat on the train back to HQ, Mustang wanted them there and Winery was sitting across from them.

"All I want to know is why he wanted me there too." Winery said.

"Well, it obviously has something about your automail." Ed stated.

"Yeah, I guessed that in the first place, but what did colonel Mustang say when he called?" Winery asked.

"He said that someone from another world transmuted here and she needs our help and he needs you to come along. By the way he talked it sounded like she didn't even realize that she had done what she had done."

Tabi sat in Mustang's office facing him behind his desk. She had her backpack on her lap as she looked at him, the nineteen year old waited for him to say something as she pushed up her glasses.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked, "when we found you, you had a wound in your shoulder the size of a soccer ball and you were covered in blood."

"I, watched him kill her, from the stairs. they were fighting again and he pulled out a gun and shot her. bl- blood went everywhere. Then, h- he shot her again, BANG! BANG! BANG!" she was crying so hard that she thought she couldn't go on with the story, but she did anyway. "I listened as he shot her again and again as I packed. I- I climbed out the window and he came looking for me. I h- heard him call out my name as I ran. H- he came after me and shot me as I ran away t-then I hid and he found me and we fought for the gun and h- he pulled the trigger not knowing I had the gun pointed at him a-and then I fell to the the floor and the rest is a blear all I remember is a lot of light." She cried hard as she slid to the floor.

As she cried she felt a worm body next to her and she realized that Mustang sat on the floor next to her. He rapped his arms around her as she cried into his uniform jacket.

Roy put his head on Tabi's as she cried, he had never done this before but for some reason he really liked her and didn't want her to cry anymore. He ran his fingers through her long orange hair as he heard her hiccup. He knew that two of the things that didn't help her at all were the missing arm and foreign place she was in.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered into her ear.

she sniffed and looked up at Roy. Her blue-green eyes were pink and puffy from crying. He smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"Oh, I got your coat all w- wet." she hiccuped.

"It's okay," Roy said. "Its just a jacket. Lets get you cleaned up before you meet everyone." He stood up and helped Tabi to her feet, they walked through HQ to a unisex bathroom and went inside.

"Thank you, Colonel." Tabi said as he locked the bathroom door behind them.

"Call, me Roy." He said, "your welcome, by the way." he watched her as she washed her face. Her hair went down most of her feminine body to her butt. She had changed from her hospital clothes into a white tank and a blue-jean-mini-skirt. He couldn't complain. If he hadn't sent Lieutenant Hawkeye to fetch Fullmetal he would have missed this perfect image.

Riza watched as the train pulled into the station as she stood with Armstrong who insisted to come along saying that escorting people had been apart of the Armstrong line for generations and generations to come.

The train stopped and passengers started to get off.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Al called threw the crowd. Riza looked in the direction that Al's voice was coming from.

"Hi!" Ed said. He shook hands with Hawkeye.

"Oh Elric Brothers how wonderful to see you again!" Armstrong said stripping his shirt.

"It's nice to see you too," Ed replied as he was swooped up into a bear hug.

Tabi and Roy sat in Roy's office playing hangman when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy said as Tabi realized what the word was.

"Is it Fuhrer?" Tabi asked.

"Yeah," Roy replied, "Oh, Maes, its you. what do you want?"

"Sir, I would like a word with Tabi." He said. Tabi looked between the two men as Roy made up his mind.

"If she wants to go with you." He finally replied. Tabi stood up and handed Roy his glove back. They were playing for it. But in the end she kept winning, and she didn't really want to keep it anyway. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back Roy," Tabi said.

When they were in the hall Hughes looked at Tabi and decided that she was one of his, at least she had his eye sight and his nose.

"Lets go get an ice cream and we can have a nice conversation." He said smiling down at her. They started down the hall. "Look, I understand that you seem to think I'm your father, we look a little alike and we even have the same last name. But what I heard of your father he and I are nothing a like. I mean take my wife and my daughter, I love them so much, I mean look at them who couldn't love some one this cute." Hughes pulled out a picture of his wife and daughter. "Any way," He said putting the picture back into his pocket. "My point is that, the guy that was your father and I are the polar opposite."

"What is happening to me?" Tabi asked he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Nothing, everything is going to be okay." Hughes rapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug.

"Come in," Roy said as he stared down at the little hung man. The way Tabi drew him it looked like he was trying to keep himself from choking to death.

"Sir, we're back." Riza Hawkeye said as they all entered. "Where is Tabi sir?"

"She went with Hughes, I'm guessing for ice-cream." He replied.

"But I thought she was scared of him,"Hawkeye said.

"After we talked things out she understands that the man that was her father and Hughes are not one in the same. They went out and I hope that they will be here soon."

"Can we get our orders Mustang or what?" Ed asked.

"Okay, Ed, Al you two are going to keep her as a constant companion. Meaning you are going to fallow her around like a dog until we find away to get her back home, if that is what she wants." Roy said, "Winery, I need you to make her an automail arm." They all nodded.

"Sir, what happened to her arm?" Winery asked.

"She was shot with a shotgun her arm had to be amputated at the shoulder." Roy explained.

Tabi walked back into HQ as I blond haired man stopped her and said, "You're cute I've never seen you here before, can we go out for a drink?"

"Havoc, Leave Tabi alone." Hughes said as Tabi blushed.

"I would have said no anyway, Mr. Havoc." Tabi said.

Tabi watched as Hughes knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Roy's Voice. They walked in and Tabi saw a large suit of armor, a boy with long blond hair, a girl with a wrench in her hand and the pretty blond women from earlier.

"Sir, why is that door closed all the time lately?" Hughes asked.

"I don't really know for sure." Roy replied.

"Hi, I'm Ed Elric and this is my brother Al." The blond boy said indicating the guy in the armor.

"Hi," Al said in a metallic sounding voice.

"Hi, I'm Winery." the girl with the wrench said. "Its very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you Tabi Hughes! I heard of you tragic story! Its so horrible to know that one such as yourself has gone through such a troublesome ordeal! I Alex Louis Armstrong Promise to never let that happen to you ever again!" Said a man who had scooped Tabi up into a shirtless bear hug.

"Dad can you get him off of me?" Tabi said in a wheeze.

"Armstrong, your crushing her." Hughes stated. He let her go and she felt that she could breath again.

"Okay, Tabi your job is to go with the Elric brothers and Winery. Winery will give you a new arm and Elric brothers will keep you safe."

"What about dad?" Tabi asked.

"Tabi I can't go with you." Hughes said, "I have things here I need to do okay?"

"Okay,"

After everyone left, Roy and Hughes sat down and looked at each other for a second.

"So shes calling you dad now?"Roy asked.

"Yeah, she is, she told me that she doesn't want to go home because she likes it here better, apparently her life in her world was horrible for her and she finds this place to be better. She likes the fact that I look just like her father but is way nicer."Hughes recited

"That's okay." Roy said, "I think she belongs here. She taught me this game, its called hangman. Its fun."

"Sir, you seem a bit attached to her, what happened?"

"Its nothing, She just reminds me of someone that's all." Roy lied.

Ed sat across from Tabi on the train, as he watched her sketch him. She was really good. She only had his out line done but it looked just like him. She took out a little bag from her backpack and pulled out a pen and started to trace the lines that she made with the pencil. He wondered how long it took her to become such a great artist.

"About eight years." She replied as though she had read his mind. "I draw Manga, Its a type of animation."

"How did you know I-"

"Wanted to know how long I've been drawing? Its the first question asked with people who are interested in my art." Tabi said starting to color him in.

"Okay,"

"Whats your story?" Tabi asked as she showed him the finished drawing.

"-You can call me truth" the black figure said.

"What am I doing here?"Tabi asked,

"You have done alchemy to go to another world, so you have to go through the gate." Truth said, you already gave me your exchange."

"What was that?"

"You gave me a full body." The black figure turned into her father.

"You killed me! why would you do that to your own father!"

They were at home and her mother was standing before her bleeding from the shrapnel.

"You could have stopped him, you could have pushed him away. Why didn't you? don't you love me?" Tabi's mother said as she faded away.

Tabi woke up screaming, and Al was the first on the scene.

"Are you okay Tabi?" Al said as he walked in. Tabi cried as she sat up.

"Yes," she whispered.

Ed walked in as Tabi rapped her arm around her legs.

"Tabi, whats going on?" Ed asked as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Bad dream." Tabi whispered. Al left shutting the door behind him. "I dreamed about the gate and about truth and my mom and dad and it was horrible."

"Well, Everything is okay now right?" Tabi nodded then Ed stood up and held out his hand. "Its lucky for you that its breakfast time." Ed said as he helped Tabi to her feet. "Winery is working on your arm already so you should have it soon. And Grannie is making my automail longer to fit my growing body, so we are both stuck with wooden arms and leg."

"I have to get dressed you know" Tabi said as she watched Ed blush.

"Okay, I'll be right out side." Ed said as he left.

Ed shut the door behind him and looked over at his brother who was looking at the door.

"Brother, when are we going to tell her?"

"About the blood seal? When she is ready." Ed said.

As Al stood up Tabi opened her bedroom door making Al's helmet fall to the floor revealing that there was no body inside.

"What the? where's his body?" Tabi asked as she looked into the suit of armor. "Hey whats that?" Tabi said pointing at the blood seal. "Hey that kind of looks like Alchemy! Is that a blood seal? Oh my god, you put his soul into a suit of armor!"

"Wait!" Ed said pulling Tabi out of Al's armor. "You can do Alchemy in your world?"

"No, but we know of it." Tabi said, "We have lots of books about it and how it works."

"Really?" Ed said, "Lets talk about it over breakfast."


	2. Romance?

Chapter 2: Romance?

Two years later

"Hey Ed!" Tabi shouted.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"Its Snowing." Tabi said giggling as she shoved her boots on and ran out side.

"Wait Tabi came back and put on your coat!" Al called after her. The air was cold as the snow covered the December ground. She giggled as she spun around and fell to her butt. Then she heard some one clear their throat. She stopped giggling and looked up to she Roy Mustang looking down at her.

"Roy!" Tabi said in surprise.

"It's nice to see you too Tabi. Look I've been thinking, In these past two years you've become a very good Alchemist and I was thinking you should become a State Alchemist."

"Well, Ed was saying that I should but, I kind of don't want to." Tabi replied. She saw the disappointment in Roy's eyes. "I can work with you but that's as far as I go. I kind of want to be a bounty hunter."

"Are you sure that, that is what you want?" Roy asked. Tabby nodded as she looked him in the eye ignoring the sadness, "Okay well you just be careful."

"Yo Colonel!"Ed called as he waved from the porch.

"Hi Fullmetal!" Roy called back."Tabi where's your coat?" He took off his long coat and draped it over Tabi's shoulders as he helped her to her feet.

"Come on in Colonel and have some hot chocolate." Winery said as she too waved from the porch.

Roy sat in the living room a cup of Hot chocolate in his hands looking at Tabi as she watched him.

"What?"

"Christmas is coming soon and Dad called, he asked me if I wanted to stay with him and the family for Christmas, I want to go back with you, Dad said If I call he'll wait for me at the station, But I want it to be a surprise."

"No."

"Oh, come on" Tabi pleaded with him.

"You're expecting a ride from me too, right?"

"Yeah. could you?"

"Fine," he replied, "But I'm not happy about this."

"Thank you!" Tabi said as he put his hot chocolate down.

Maes Hughes sat down on the sofa after a long day as he took a picture of Tabi, Elisia, and Gracia out of his pocket Tabi had changed so much her eyes turned hassle which made her look even more like him.

"I wish she would just live here with us Maes." Gracia said as she sat down next to him.

"Me too, I'm sure she would love it, but last night when I called she said that she is going to be a bounty hunter. She also said she wasn't sure she wanted to stay with us for Christmas." Hughes stated.

"Oh, well, she'll be here for Christmas, she comes every Christmas."

"Wheres Elisia?"

"She's in bed," Gracia replied, "She fell to sleep waiting for you to come home."

Roy sat across from Tabi on the train to central as she slept. She looked so innocent sleeping there. Her blanket was falling off of her so he covered her back up. He wondered if she missed Hughes and his family. She seemed to be mumbling so he leaned forward to see if he could hear what she said and then her mumbling died down so he sat back. He looked at the gift she gave him it was still rapped, because she told him that he couldn't open it until Christmas. (He didn't understand why she was the only person he listened to.) The gift was small and the paper had candy canes on it. He slid the gift into his pocket, got comfortable and went to sleep himself.

Tabi woke up as she tumbled off the seat and onto the floor of the train hitting her head on Roy's foot. She stood up to see that they were in the Central Station.

"Roy." Tabi said as she shook Roy awake.

"Yeah?" He said half out of it.

"We're here."

"Okay lets get going then." Roy said as he got up and grabbed Tabi's backpack. They met up with Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was waiting for them.

"Hello, Riza," Tabi said bowing to her.

"Hello, Guys." Hawkeye said as she bowed back.

"Hi, Thank you for the ride Riza."

Ed sat on Tabi's vacant bed and looked up at the sealing and wondered why he missed her so much. He and Al were so used to having her around that the adventures that they were going to start again tomorrow seemed like they were going to be really very boring. she was so good at what she did and since she had seen the gate she didn't need a transmutation circle which made her skill even better. He and Al taught her everything teacher had taught them. So He gave her one of his long red coats with Teacher's cross on it.

He really liked Tabi, especially since she drank his milk. Their likes and dislikes were good together when he would get mad that some one called him small she would point out that he was taller then she was and that she like being the shortest person around. He also thought it was funny that she liked to ride around in Al's Armor.

He didn't like the fact that she and Al both had an equally annoying love for cats. Once when they were in Rush Valley Tabi and Al kept a litter of kittens in Al's armor and when Ed found out he didn't speak to Tabi for a week after that. But Tabi talked to him the whole week. Tabi was like him and Al smooshed into one person.

"Ed?" Winery called though Tabi's door.

"Yeah?" Ed replied.

"Dinner,"

"Okay,"

"Roy? where are we?" Tabi asked as they stopped in front of an apartment building.

"We're at my place." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because Hughes is going to be busy today and I would like it if you stayed with me until you can go to Hughes's place." Roy replied. "Thank you again Riza."

"No problem see you later." Hawkeye said smiling at him.

"Bye," Tabi said as the two of them got out of the car.

Tabi and Roy walked into Roy's bedroom as Tabi looked around to see that there were papers all over place and the carpet had a large ink stain next to the bed. Tabi smiled at the untighty mess and thought about her own room at Pinoko's and how it had books and papers all over the place. She cleaned it of course but it was still a little messy with the ink stains. She plopped down on his bed and some of the papers fell lightly to the ground.

"You can sleep here if you're still tired. But I'm hungry so I'm going to make some Stew and you're welcome to have some."

"Okay, you want to play chess while we eat?" Tabi asked as She followed Roy to the Kitchen.

"Um, sure, " He replied.

After an over cooked dinner was cooked they sat down at the chess table.

"I'm sorry I burned the Stew."

"It's okay Tabi, It was your first time using alchemy to cook. I'm sure Fullmetal had a hard time himself when he first tried too."

"Yeah, but I don't think he ever cooked with alchemy," Tabi said, "Mr. white your first,"

Two full bellies and three loses later Roy sat staring at his check mated King with wonder in his eyes.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Easily," Tabi beamed.

"More Pocki?"

"No," Tabi said getting up and stretching back onto her hands showing her stomach just a little, "Lets go for a walk or have a brawl."

"I can brawl with you." Roy said as he set the chess board back to it's original state. Tabi stood upright with a large smile on her face.

"Really!" She asked.

"Yep after we get to Hughes's Hes home now."

"Yay!" Tabi said happily.

Hughes opened the door and was happy to see Tabi looking up at him.

"Gracia! Elisia! Tabi's Home"" He called happily, "Come in you guys." He hugged Tabi as his wife and daughter came.

"Hi dad," Tabi replied as she hugged him back, "Mom, Its good to see you again," They hugged.

"It's great to see you too," Gracia said as she hugged her back.

"Hi sis." Tabi said hugging Elisia.

"Hi, Daddy said that you weren't coming home."

"He did? well I guess he made a mistake," Tabi replied, " and guess what."

"What?"

"I got you a gift!" Tabi said taking off the backpack.

Roy smiled as he watched, then put his hand into his pocket and felt the present that Tabi gave him and remembered 'Now don't open it until Christmas.'

"Here it is!" Tabi said pulling out a little doll.

"It's SO pretty!" Elisia said happily as she took and hugged it.

"Go show mom and dad!" Tabi said beaming down at her little sister.

"Okay!" Elisia said as she nodded happily and went to Maes and Gracia.

"Okay Roy, I wont be able to see you open your gift on Christmas so open it now."

"Okay," He said as he took his hands out of his pockets along with his gift and peeled off the paper to see a little dark blue box he opened it to see a Zippo lighter with the fire transmutation circle engraved into it. He turned it over in his hands and saw that the circle was on that side too. He looked at Tabi and smiled, "Thank you, come on I want to try it out."

They went out side and standing in the snow Roy kissed her quickly.

"You wanted to try the lighter out on my lips?" Tabi asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Roy said looking down at the lighter.

Ed sat at the table as he ate his dinner looking at the milk in front of him wishing Tabi was there to drink it behind Grannie and Winery's backs. Stew was for dinner so he just dumped his milk into his Stew and mixed it in. He eat it quickly and sat there at the table.

"Ed, did you actually drink your milk?" Winery asked.

"No, I put it in my Stew, I figured that there was milk already in it so I thought it wouldn't hurt."He replied.

Tabi dodged another one of Roy's lighter fire balls.

"This is great!" Roy said happily.

"I put the stencil on it and Winery carved it out." Tabi stated as she dodged another.

"What did Fullmetal do?"

"He bought the lighter," She replied, "And we all picked it out. And the best thing is it works with or without the gloves and you wont be useless on rainy days so much."She brought up a wall of snow to Protect herself form the fire.

"Yeah, but I don't look as Bad Ass as I did with the gloves."

"So, I don't think that's the point."

"Its time to put Elisia bed Tabi come and say goodnight!" Gracia called her.

"Okay, Have a good Christmas," Roy said pocketing his new toy.

"You too." They hugged and Tabi went inside.

Two weeks later Tabi sat on the sofa next to her father talking about how adorable Elisia was.

"You know dad she has to be the cutest sister I could ever have." Tabi said hugging him.

Maes looked down at her with happiness.

"Dad I wish I could tell you how my dad was." Tabi said looking up at him sadly. His heart sank. He knew this day was coming but he wasn't sure when.

"You can tell me anything sweety." He said looking down at her

"The thing is dad," She looked away, "I can't tell you, because if I did It would crush you." She wasn't too good a hiding her tears. He set the picture of Tabi and Elisia down and hugged his oldest daughter.

"Look, I understand."

"I know you do. But I can't risk it. I'm going back to Roy's Apartment for a couple of days." Tabi said.

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Please." Tabi replied, "I'm supposed to go tonight."

Roy opened the door to see Tabi and Hughes standing there.

"So I see you made it here alright. Ah, Hughes how is everything at home?" Roy said welcoming them in.

"Good, The girls cooked this for you." Hughes handed Roy a wicker basket.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I just wanted to say something new for a good bye. You know Tabi here is my daughter, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that means no one can touch her,"

"Oh dad, now you're just being silly." Tabi giggled.

"See you later Hughes." Roy said as Tabi kissed her father on the cheek and swept inside.

"Bye sweety, have fun and be a good girl." Hughes called to Tabi, "Oh and Roy, try to get yourself a wife." Roy slammed the door in Hughes face." Bye" Hughes called through the door.

"Oh! hi Mr. Havoc." Tabi said as Havoc walked out of the bathroom.

"Right" Roy said startling her, "Jean is over for dinner. He and I had things to talk about but you're here and I forgot that we made these plans first so, why not."

"You could have just said I was visiting."Havoc said, "Here Tabi sit next to me." He sat down on Roy's sofa.

"I see you have gotten over my answer." Tabi said sitting next to him. He looked sad for a moment then smiled.

"Of course,"

"I ordered out before you got here Tabi." Roy stated as he sat down at his desk.

"That red jacket looks smiler," Havoc said tugging on Tabi's sleeve.

"Oh, It's one of Ed's. He gave it to me saying that it symbolized that I learned from them. You see I was there apprentice."

"So the pipsqueak is good at something other then being short." Roy said smugly. "Do either of you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, do yo have milk?" Tabi asked hoping he hadn't forgotten about the last time she was there.

"Of course."

"I'll take whatever you want"

"Okay," Roy said as he went into the kitchen.

"Mr. Havoc?" Tabi asked uneasy about herself.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking for a long long time now. but I decided that when the day came that I would see you once again, that-"

"Okay, I'm back." Roy said coming in the kitchen.

_Darn, _Tabi and Havoc thought together.

"Thanks Roy." Tabi said taking the glass then chugged it, "can I have another I feel parched."

"Just this once" He put his and Havoc's glasses on the table and left.

"As I was saying, yes."

"Yes what?" havoc asked.

"To the question you asked two years ago when we first met." Tabi said.

Ed and Al we're in Dublith Headed for teachers house when Ed's tummy growled for the third time.

"Brother, I really think you should eat." Al said looking down at his older brother.

"Yeah, I guess."Ed agreed.

They stopped at a food place and sat at the nearest table to the door.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"A bowl of your finest stew please."

"And you sir?"

"Nothing I'm full," Al said as he patted the belly of his armor.

"So that's a bowl of stew for the shortie."

"Who are you calling so short that he has to ride an amoeba to get around!" Ed shouted.

"Sir I didn't say that. Please calm down."

"Sorry about that sir." Al said in a rush to fix the problem.

"Your stew will be right out."

Tabi walked into Roy's bed room where Roy decided she would stay for the night. She changed into her pajamas put her back pack on the bed and went back out to the living room where Roy was setting his couch up as a bed.

"Roy, why did you kiss me when I gave you the lighter?" Tabi asked as she leaned on the wall.

"I don't know. It must have been a moment of weakness for me." He said as he started to change.

"Well, that's good then." Tabi said as she turned around.

"Why is that?" Roy asked.

"Because, Mr. Havoc asked me out the day I first arrived, then I said no, but now I changed my mind." Tabi turned around to see that Roy finished changing, "But then I felt bad because you kissed me so I-" He Kissed her again, longer this time, but then he stopped and pulled away. "W-what was that?" Tabi asked in shock.

"That was- It was nothing, go to bed." Roy said as he laid down on the couch and turned off the light. Tabi went into Roy's room and sat down on Roy's bed and started to cry.

Roy laid on the couch looking into the vast dark wondering also why he had kissed her, That was not like him to do something like that. He moved his hand over his lips and blushed as he remembered how soft her lips were. And for some reason he wanted to do that again. He rolled over and decided that it would be best for him not to grow attached to her, after all she was now Havoc's girl and not to mention he could hear her cry. There had to be a logical explanation to why he kissed her and to why he felt that way.

Winery Sat at her tool desk taking the digital watch Tabi gave her apart for the fourth time. She wondered how they all were doing. Tabi was supposed to start going after criminals and Ed and Al were on there way to see Izumi about meeting Tabi. She just hoped that some one thought about buying something for her. Probably not though.

"So Roy how is my little Tabi doing over your house? Is she okay?" Hughes asked as he sat on his desk talking on the phone. "You know the other day she and Elisia played house and they were so cute-"

"Why did you call?"

"I already asked, how is Tabi?"

"Well, If you really want to know ask Havoc."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Hughes hung up the phone and got off his desk and went to Havoc's office.

"Oh, hello Hughes." Havoc said as he sat on the phone, " I 'll call you back." he hung up and looked at Hughes, "whats up?"

"I don't know you tell."

"I'm smermermer."

"What?"

"I said I'm seeing yermerher."

"Talk clearer, Elisia talks clearer then that and she's three."

Sighing Havoc said, "I'm seeing your daughter."

"Impossible, Elisia is too young to date."

"Not that one, I'm seeing Tabi."

Hughes polled out one of his throwing knives and pointed it at Havoc, "Well, Equivalent exchange, remember that Jean Havoc." He put the weapon away and left the room closing the door behind him and headed back to his own office.

"What did he mean by that."Havoc asked himself.

Tabi sat up quickly as she coughed hard. Roy walked in to see that there was blood on her hands and on his blanket.

"Are you okay?" He asked knowing that it was a stupid question, "I'll call your father and bring you to the hospital."

"No Roy, I'm-" she coughed hard as more blood came out.

"Come on." He said scooping Tabi up.

"Mom I'm fine." Tabi said. Roy looked down and saw that she was losing consciousness.

"Tabi what happened to you?"

"Mom I said I'm fine."

"It was you're father again wasn't it?"Tabi's mom asked as she pulled up Tabi's shirt to show the large hole, "Oh God"

Tabi woke up to her father and Roy talking. They were looking out the window.

"So she refused?" Hughes asked.

"For the thousandth time Hughes yes and she called me mom. Something is going on, This can't be an accident, that she's like this."

"Hughes I knew about this." Ed's voice said. "She never wanted me to tell you."

"Dad," Tabi said, "This hasn't happened in two years. I'm sick with bronchitis that's what is making it worse, you already know about the coughing part. The doctor back home said that I have to live this way now." Hughes walked over to her and hugged her. "Dad"


	3. Happy New Year?

Chapter 3: Happy New Year!

Roy sat next to Tabi as she slept. It was his day off and he wanted to see how she was doing. The night before he couldn't sleep.

"Damn it." He had said as he looked down at the blood soaked sheets on his bed. He looked over at her back pack and next to it was a journal. He picked it up and opened it.

January, 3, 2010

Today mom was out shopping and I was home with dad. He slapped me again, because I spilled the milk again. I wish I had Alchemy like in the books so I could hit him back. When mom came home he hit her some more. I wish I could protect her, I'm just too weak. The police don't believe me when I tell them. They think he's a good guy and that I'm just some liar. And Mr. Mustang keeps saying that I just have an over active imagination. I hate that man. But some day I'll show them all and I'll show them with real Alchemy.

Tabi

Roy glared down at the one line that had his name in it then smiled, glad that he's not like that here on this side of the gate. But he wondered why the date was record at a future date. He shrugged. He then flipped to the newest entry

December 29, 2010

I'm at Roy's place now for a couple of days. And Mr. Havoc was there. We're now going out and I'm happy. I tried to tell dad about my past and about my condition, but I couldn't do it because It would hurt him so bad. I want to tell Roy but he says he doesn't care. I asked him about the kiss and he said he was weak when he kissed me, then he kissed me again, and that it, he said it was nothing. I came in here and cried. something deep inside me is telling me that he does like me. But I don't want to be wrong. I think I have Bronchitis I've been coughing harder then ever lately and I just hope I won't cough up blood again. Because Roy will call dad about it. It's late I'm going to sleep now.

Tabi

Roy shut the journal and walked off.

"Roy" Tabi said breaking him out of thought. "Why are you here? You should go to Dad's and enjoy the party."

"Here." Roy said handing Tabi her Journal.

"Jean was here earlier." Tabi said putting the Journal down on her lap.

"When?"

"This morning. He said that he was sorry that I ended up here, gave me those flowers and told me to tell you that he won this one."

"Typical," Roy said amused.

"What did he mean by that?" Tabi asked.

"Nothing. The doctor told me that you can leave soon." Roy said.

"Okay, lets go now," Tabi said.

"Okay,"

Tabi Changed into the change of clothes Jean had brought her before he came. And went into the Hall where Roy sat waiting.

"You look good in the mini-skirt." Roy said making Tabi blush.

"Its more like a teeny-weeny skirt." Tabi said tugging it down a little. "Oh and here is a note he gave me with it It has your name on it."

"Thank you." Roy said taking it, he read it over and smiled, "We're going to go home and you are going to ware some pants today, but he does have a good sense of humor." Tabi grabbed Roy's arm as she lost balance and fell to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Its hard to walk in heals."

"Take them off then."

Ed walked around out side Hughes's party wondering how Tabi was. He checked with the doctor earlier and he said that she could leave later today. He stopped walking as Havoc got out of the car smiling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"I gave Roy a present for being unable to attract Tabi."

"Yeah and what was that?"

"A mini-skirt." Havoc said happily.

Roy and Tabi walked into Roy's bedroom and Tabi watched as Roy pulled out blue slacks.

"Here wear these." Roy said handing his pants to her.

"Thank you." He swept past her and left the room so she could change. She put on the pants and they were huge so she transfigured them into overalls. And left the room after putting her hair up.

When she entered the living room she saw Roy sat reading one of his meany books.

"What do you think?" Tabi asked.

"You will turn them back right?"

"Of course."

"Good because up until I let you were them they are my work pants." Roy stated, "I see you put your hair up in pig tails."

"How do I look?" Tabi asked.

"You look cute." Tabi blushed.

"You sound like dad."

"I'm sure, Lets get going to that party."

Havoc sat down on the sofa as he talked to Hughes.

"I heard that you went to see Tabi. How is my little beauty?"

"She's good she should be here soon, She told me that she wouldn't miss the party for the world."

"Ah, shes my little angel, she can't do anything wrong."

"Aw thanks Dad, but really, I'm not that good."

"Oh you look so cute!" Hughes said as he turned round, stood up and hugged her.

"Where did you get the overalls?"Havoc asked.

"She transmuted them from my work pants." Roy said handing Havoc the mini-skirt.

"Thank you for the shirt Jean, but it was too tight. I passed out on the way back to Roy's." Tabi said.

"I'm sorry," Havoc said in worry. "I'm glad you're okay."

Roy watched as they hugged and sighed out the sudden anger. This was not like him to get upset without a legitimate reason. He looked over at Hughes who was taking tuns of pictures of Tabi.

"Maes, I'm sorry we're late, Like Tabi said she fainted on the way home, actually it was on the way to the car. I had to unzip the skirt."

"Oh, It's no problem, Shes here and that's all that matters. I'll be off Elisia is with her mom and its my turn to play with her. Here take pictures of Tabi for me." He said as he pulled out another camera and handed it Roy.

He looked at Tabi and Havoc as they talked and as usual he was trying to be a sly sweet talker.

"Here take pictures of your girlfriend and thanks for the mini." Roy said handing Havoc the camera. "I have some research to do, so I have to go home. Tabi if you need or want a ride back to my place call okay."

"Okay." Tabi said, he turned around and left out the front door. He walked over to his car and got in and went home.

"Ah new years eve, and alone again." Roy said to himself as he went to his room and saw Tabi's belongings. He smiled as he set them beside the bed and sat down. He didn't have research to do he just didn't like being around Tabi and Havoc. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the lighter he got from Tabi and smiled down at it.

Ed went over to Havoc and Tabi as Havoc clicked picture after picture of her. When Tabi saw him she hugged him. Surprised he hugged her back.

"Are you ready to go to Dublith?" Ed asked.

"Of course!" Tabi said smiling.

"Then we'll be leaving on Monday."

"Oh I can't wait!" Tabi said happily, "Jean I going to Dublith! Oh I can't wait!"

"That's awesome." Havoc said as she left Ed's arms to hug Havoc. Ed smiled as she looked at him.

"Ed Is Izumi going to like me?" Tabi asked as she stopped hugging Havoc.

"Yeah, Of course why wouldn't She?" Ed asked, "I think she'll like you just fine considering you're so cute and all."

"Cute?" Tabi ask tilting her head. "Now you're starting to sound just like dad." She blushed.

"Well, we wouldn't say that if it weren't true," Hughes said as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah, sissy, you're pretty." Elisia said.

"I think the real cutie here is my little sis." Tabi said smiling at Elisia as she took the camera from her fathers hand, "Smile!" Elisia and Hughes both smiled as Tabi snapped the picture., "That's going in my privet collection." Tabi said taking the photo.

Havoc stood there looking at Tabi and her father and smiled. He was so happy, she had great looks, great sense of style and a great family. He finally had a girl to call his own and Roy Mustang was at home with out this one, and for once he felt competently-

"Happy new year!" Tabi said.

"Oh,... right, Happy new year." Havoc said, then Tabi kissed him. Their first kiss, at first he was happy then he felt sick it was like kissing Maes Hughes himself. He felt green so he stopped kissing her.

"No offense, Jean but that was NOT what I expected." Tabi said wiping her mouth.

"It's okay I feel the same way." Havoc said.

"Jean I'm sorry but I can't," she started to cry, "I'm sorry, Roy told me about your girl problem and I already liked you..."

"It's okay," Havoc said understanding. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor, he helped her up once more, "It's just not meant to be." Havoc said as his heart shattered. By this time people were leaving to go home as he brought her to the couch. She sat down and He went to Hughes who was staring at him.

"Maes, I need the phone I have to call Roy, she is staying with him right?"Hughes nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. He's training with her. The phone is just over there."

"Thank you." Havoc said.

"Jean, wait."

"Yeah?"

"You know what I said the other day about equivalent exchange? Forget about it." Hughes said smiling at him.

"Hello?" Roy said picking up the phone.

"Roy, Its Havoc, Could you come get Tabi? Shes upset and the party is pretty much over at this point anyway."

"What did you do to her?" Roy asked as he glared at the wall in the direction of Havoc.

"I kissed her."

"I'll be right there." Roy said. He hung up the phone and left; boots and coat already on.

Tabi and Havoc stood in front of the house waiting for Roy's arrival when Roy's car skidded to a halt in front of them. Not getting out of the car he open the passenger side door.

"Get in." He said, then glaring at Havoc said, "I'll talk to _you _later." Tabi hugged Havoc Tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Havoc one more time, then got into the car closed the door and Roy drove off.

"What did he do to you?" Was the first thing Roy said.

"Nothing," Tabi said through a stuffed nose.

"He had to have done something, you're crying." Roy said speeding through the stop signs.

"We kissed," Tabi said as more tears slid gracefully down her cheeks.

"That's it?" Roy said, "Okay now tell me why you're crying."

"It was like kissing my father." Tabi said, "It was SO grouse." Roy stopped driving so fast as he laughed.

"That still doesn't explain the crying," Roy said still chuckling.

"I just feel SO bad for Jean. I really liked him too." Tabi said, "With his luck he'll never have a girl for himself."

They parked and got out of the car as Roy laughed harder. "Yeah, the poor guy."Roy said.

When they got into Roy's apartment Roy gave her a new T-shirt for pajamas. Tabi put it on and changed the overalls back into Roy's work pants and handed them to him.

"Thank you." Roy said putting the pants away in his dresser.

Tabi was still depressed about the kiss that she laid in bed wide awake. Roy had gone into the living room to sleep on the couch like always leaving her in his room. It had been Saturday today meaning in two days it wold be departure day for Dublith. Then she wouldn't be pressed to see Jean.

She started to cry again, thinking of how Havoc was feeling right now made her heart shatter into a billion pieces. She wished that the kiss would have gone better.

"Oh Jean, I love you." Tabi said as she looked at havoc. He was under the blankets in Roy's bed.

"Come here babe." Havoc said. She kissed him. When they stopped kissing she saw that he had turned into Hughes. She screamed.

Roy was awoken by a scream coming from his bedroom. He hastily got off the couch making covers fly and hurried into his bedroom to see Tabi tossing and turning. The shirt she was wearing was twisted around her middle as the blankets fell to the floor.

"No! leave me alone!" She screamed. Roy went over to her as she clapped her hands together and moved her hand over her automail to make it into a sword. "No!"

"Wake up Tabi" He said as he shook her. she swiped her arm around trying to hit him, he jumped back. "Tabi! Wake Up !" he yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto the bed. "Wake up!" He yelled again as she sat on him.

_This is impossible! _Roy thought, _I've never heard of sleep fighting._

"TABI WAKE UP!" Roy shouted as loud as he could as she brought her automail arm back preparing for a strike. Her eyes opened as she brought her arm down. She stopped about an inch from his nose as tears ran out of her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered as she got off of him, he sat up and looked down at her.

"That must have been _some_ dream. I've never seen sleep fighting."

"I'm sorry," Tabi said as she turned her arm back.

"It's okay," Roy said as he brought her into a reassuring hug.

"Oh, you're hurt!" Tabi said pointing at Roy's arm, he looked and saw a scratch.

"You didn't do that, That was done last week." Roy said. "Tell me about that dream now."

Tabi hugged her father at the train station.

"Bye dad." Tabi said

"Bye everyone," Ed and Al said as they got onto the train.

"Bye!" Everyone replied.

"Bye." Tabi said waving out the window as the train started moving.


	4. Enemy?

Chapter 4: Enemy?

Tabi stood behind Ed and Al as Ed knocked on the door. It took a minute, then the door opened and the color drained from Tabi's face as she looked up at a really tall mean looking man. It took everything in her not to scream and run away as she stood there.

"Sig who is it?" Said a woman as she appeared next to the man.

"Hello, Teacher." Ed and Al said together. Tabi staid quiet as she stared up at the large man.

"Hello boys, come inside I was just about to make dinner." She and the man moved to let them in. Tabi grabbed Eds arm as they walked in.

"Teacher this is Tabi."Ed stated, "Tabi this is Izumi or Teacher as we call her."

"It's nice to meet you Izumi, I've been looking forward to meeting you. The boys have told me so much about you. But they neglected to tell me how beautiful you are." Tabi said as she smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too." Izumi said smiling at Tabi.

"So, Tabi, Ed and Al told me that you came from the other side of the gate, what is it like?" Izumi asked.

"Its not much different. But I have to say technology is way more advanced. And you can't do Alchemy either." Tabi said then took a bight of her steak, "But I like it here better." She added after she swallowed.

"That's a nice jacket. I see that the flemel cross is on it. Did Ed give that to you?" Izumi asked.

"Of course the boys taught me so much Ed said I deserved it." Tabi said. "I learned a lot from the boys but I learned a lot from the alchemy books at home and at the library on the other side of the gate. But the Boys taught me the meaning of All is one and one is all."

"And what is that?"

"I am the one and the world is the all.-"

"Okay, Tabi first lesson, You have to figure out what All is one and one is all means." Ed said.

"And we'll give you a whole month to figure it out." Al said.

"Hakunamatat." Tabi said as the sat back on the couch while she put the hands behind her head, "It simply means I am the one and the world is the all." Tabi said in a singsong voice.

"How did you already know." Ed and Al asked together.

"It's the Circle of Life. And it moves us all, Through despair and hope, Through faith and love, Till we find our place, On the path unwinding, In the Circle, The Circle of Life." Tabi stated. "Come here guys." Tabi said getting up. they went into Tabi's room, Tabi got into her backpack and pulled out her laptop.

"Whats that?" Ed asked.

"This?" Tabi asked pointing at the laptop as she turned it on.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Its is called a portable computer, or a laptop." Tabi said plugging the charger in. "Its one of the meany mechanical advances that Amestris doesn't have." The boys zeroed in on the screen as it powered up.

"Guys come on I have to do something." Tabi said as she held a disc in her hand, " She put the disc into the computer and on the screen mega Video popped up and the movie started playing. Tabi paused it and said, "This is a moving picture, Its called the lion king." She pushed play and Tabi and Ed got comfortable as they all sat down to watch it.

"The boys also taught me how to actually transfigure things." Tabi said.

"Did they teach you about the ultimate taboo in Alchemy?" Izumi asked staring and Ed and Al.

"Of course," Tabi said nodding. Izumi nodded as she stood up. "I'm glad that they have taught you so properly."

"I also taught them too." Tabi said grinning.

"Well, the teacher is some times the student." Izumi said gathering the dishes. "I wouldn't mind seeing how well you are at alchemy."

That night as Tabi laid in her bed she thought of her wish when she was younger. 'I wish when I'm bigger I can show daddy with my alchemy.' she remembered looking up a the stars. These same stars that she was looking at right now. There was a crash and someone was on top of her there hand over her mouth. A man he grinned down at her with pointed teeth. He put his other hand to his mouth to shush her and she could see an Ouroboros on it. He grabbed her out of bad and jumped out the window.

Ed woke up to the sound of shattering glass. He jumped out of bed as he and Al rushed out of their room. When they got to Tabi's room they saw that She was gone and in her place was glass from the window. It started to ran as it came in and soaked her bed.

"Oh no! Tabi!" Ed said as he dashed back to his room. He dressed in a hurry and ran out side.

The man put Tabi on a bed in a very dim room.

"Who are you?" Tabi asked as she sat up.

"My name is greed." The man said. "You're mine now." He smiled.

"Leave me a lone!" Tabi said backing up on the bed as he came nearer. He got onto the bed and crawled near her."

"I like it better when they fight." He said as he grabbed her ankle and dragged her toward him, dragging the T-shirt she got from Roy up revealing her panties. She kicked him in the face as she heard a snap. "Awe, now tell me something did you break three or four bones?" She glared at him through the pain as he dragged her even closer to him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything with you I just want you, doll. You see I want money I want women, status and power. I want-"

"I get it, you don't need to go on." Tabi said as the pain in her foot frustrated her.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"Ed yelled as he ran into the room.

"Look kid all I want is some alone time with this, for a lack of a better word, beautiful girl."

"Shut up and let her go!"

"Ah look the little shorty is willing to fight me for his girlfriend." Greed said smiling as he stood up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN RIDE AROUND ON A FLEA!" Ed yelled.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"Tabi yelled at the same time.

"So Ultimate Shield! Some one found your scull."said a person standing behind Ed.

"Envy, where?" Greed said in total shock as he froze.

"A little friend helped out." Envy said.

"That bastard he betrayed me." greed said as he Jumped out a window and ran.

"Fullmetal-pipsqueak, you might want to take your girlfriend and go. I'm only going to be nice to you this one time." Envy said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I don't really like him and I like to see him angry." Envy said, holding a back bag, "Here this will help defeat him, but you didn't get this from me. I still hate you." he through the bag at Ed and left. Tabi snatched the bag out of the air and jumped out the window landed on her hurt ankle making her wince. If anyone was going to get greed, it would be her. As she ran she clapped her hands and brushed them over her ankle fixing it as she hopped on one foot for a second, then she regained her speed.

"Tabi! Wait!" Ed called after her as he followed out the window. He followed the only two pairs of foot prints to a large white house.

Tabi kicked in the door to see greed in a weakened state.

"I found you Greed!" Tabi yelled at him, as she entered as he looked over his shoulder and grinned and clutched his stomach. As she walked into the room she saw an elderly woman dead on the floor covered in blood. "What happened to her?" she asked pointing at the lifeless body.

"Beats me. I was going to ask you the same thing doll." He replied nonchalantly.

"You did this didn't you!" Tabi asked.

"Blame me if you want, I don't care."

"You MONSTER!" Tabi yelled as she ran at him as she changed her arm into a sword. He stepped aside and let her run past him.

"Look I don't fight women." He said still grinning at Tabi.

"Well, that should make it easier for me." Tabi said Running at him again. He swung his arm catching Tabi in the stomach, making her fly back into a wall and just before she fainted she heard Ed as he yelled something.

Tabi woke up, but she didn't open her eyes as she heard talking.

"He knocked her out." Ed's voice said.

"Did you let him get away?" Tabi could hear Al's Metallic voice say.

"No, I, defeated him." Ed said in a small voice.

"Thank you Ed." Tabi said, her eyes still closed.

"You're welcome." Ed said, "So you're awake then?"

"Yeah." Tabi said smiling as she opened her eyes to see Ed was soaked from his head to his feet.

"What did that creep do to you?" Ed asked.

"Nothing bad." Tabi replied, "In fact if you hadn't arrived any earlier, I'm sure it would have been bad."

"Oh, good." Ed said.

"The only thing that happened was that I broke my ankle when I kicked him." Tabi said.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I used Alchemy to fix it." Tabi said happily.

"You shouldn't have gone after him alone anyway. He could have killed you." Ed said.

"Hey, I'm a bounty hunter, that's what I do." Tabi said shrugging.

"You said you were going to start that shit after we got back from Teacher's. You said that you were going to go after scar first." Ed said angerly.

"Well, something came up. It wasn't like I planed for Greed to jump into my room and kidnap me." Tabi said as anger jumped into her cheeks as they turned red.

"Yeah but you didn't have to go after him after he ran away!" Ed said as anger was present in his voice.

"Well, I felt I deserved to ketch my first criminal!" Tabi shouted, " Especially since he kidnapped me and Tried to hurt me!"

"Look, that's exactly why you shouldn't have gone after him! He's much stronger then you are!"

"So what your Mr. Invincible!" Tabi asked, "You can beat up anyone just because your a State Alchemist?" Tabi was on her feet her hands curled into balls.

"I wasn't saying that! If Greed hadn't been weakened I wouldn't have beat him!" Ed shouted.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Tabi said as she ran out the door crying. "You stupid Useless Shrimp!"

"Don't call me small!" Tabi heard as she slammed the door shut behind her.

As she walked the rain fell steadily on her back. She wished she had been properly dressed.

"Look at that girl over there."

"I know, going around in only a shirt, the poor thing she must be cold."

"You know I can hear you!" Tabi shouted at them. she ran down a small vacant ally and sat down. They were right though, she was cold. Tears streaked down her cheeks as they mixed into the rain drops that fell down her face. She heard foot steps come closer, so she looked up.

"What do you want?" Tabi asked.

"I want to talk to you friend of Ed Elric." Scar said sitting down next to her.

"Why?" Tabi asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, but here you look cold." He said handing Tabi his jacket.

"How do you know who I am? We've never met." Tabi asked as she took the Jacket and put it on.

"I've seen you with him on meany counts." Scar replied. "Now friend of Ed Elric why are you sitting in the rain, half dressed?"

"Ed Elric is NOT my friend." Tabi said as she hugged her knees, "You can go blow his brains out if you want I could care less." Scar sat there silently. They both sat there in silence then with out warning Scar stood up. "Wait. Can I come with you?"

"No." Scar said as he ran off. Tabi watched him as he disappeared. She looked down at the jacket she was wearing.

"Some conversation." Tabi said to herself.

"Tabi, there you are," Ed said as he walked up to Tabi as she sat there, "Look I'm sorry." Tabi said nothing as she looked at her lap with her head on her arms. He sat down next to her the rain pounded down on them. "I didn't mean to be a jerk. I-" He sighed, "I was very worried about you. I thought you were going to get hurt."

"But-" Tabi said in a small voice.

"I know you didn't." Ed said, "But, that didn't stop me from being scared. I really couldn't bare to see you hurt or killed."

"Oh Ed." Tabi said as she hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, He hugged her back.

"Lets go home." Ed said as they stood up. "Hey, where did you get that jacket? It looks familiar."

"I got it from a friend." Tabi replied.

When Tabi and Ed got back to Izumi's, Izumi made up a warm bath for Tabi. She undressed, placing Scar's Jacket on the sink neatly, then got into the bath, letting out a sigh of relief. The water was warm enough to steam up her glasses as she sat there in the tub. She stared at Scars jacket as she remembered the not conversation they had just had. The only question that popped into her head was; _Why didn't he just kill me? _

About an hour later she got out and dressed into her pajamas, picked up Roy's t-shirt and Scar's Jacket and left the bathroom. When she got to her new room, (No windows this time.) She made her clothes dry using Alchemy, them folded them up and put them into her backpack. After that she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Roy stood in the shower Tuesday morning washing his hair as he thought about the dream he had had last night. In the dream he was Tabi, which he thought was odd. But she got kidnapped by a guy that called himself Greed then Fullmetal came into the room that Tabi and Greed were in and then another person came in and Greed called them Envy. But that's all that he could remember. he rinsed his hair and started to wash his body. He wasn't looking forward to signing papers all day today. He wanted to know if Tabi was okay, that dream seemed way to real to be a dream.

Ed, Al and Tabi said their final good byes a week later and got on to the train back to Central. Tabi watched Izumi and Sig as they disappeared into the horizon, she sat back to see Ed looking at her.

"Tabi, You're going to go after Scar now that you know where his is now aren't you?" Al asked.

"Well, yeah I guess I am." Tabi replied. "But I'm going after him to change his mind, more then to bring him to justice. You don't need to worry, I'm not a State Alchemist so he wont kill me and even if he tries, I'll kick his ass." Tabi gleamed.

"You have to be careful." Ed said, "Now I mean it."

"I will, you really don't have to worry."

"Who said I was worrying?" Ed asked defensively.

"Oh, Ed, you don't have to get like that." Tabi said.


	5. Happy Memories?

Chapter 5: Happy Memories?

"ROY!" Roy heard as he opened the door.

"Tabi, How are you?" Roy asked as Tabi greeted him with a hug.

"I'm great. Thanks guys." Tabi said to the two people who brought her back.

"No problem." Ed said as he handed her backpack back to her.

"Thanks, Oh Ed, Al I had SO much fun last week. I love Izumi! I would love to go back sometime."

"Okay." Ed said. "We have to get going now."

"Okay Bye." Tabi said Hugging Ed and then hugging Al with a light thunk and an ow.

"Sorry." Al said.

"Its okay." Tabi said.

"Tabi, come here I want to show you something." Roy said after the boys left.

"Okay." Tabi said. Roy lead Tabi to his room, he decided that she should have a home for her things since she staid there so much. He opened the door to his room and brought her to a little desk he, Hughes and Havoc made for her. And stood before it.

"Whats that?" Tabi asked as she pointed at it.

"Its for you." He said, "You father, Havoc and I all made it." Roy felt himself blush as his cheeks burned. The more he was around her the less he acted like himself. "I figured you needed it." He watched Tabi whose eyes swelled with tears.

"Oh Roy that is the nicest thing anyone has _ever _done for me." Tabi sobbed. she set her backpack onto the bed, walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back and decided that he liked it, no, that he liked her, no he _loved her._ Tabi stopped kissing him as she stepped back. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Roy said as he brought her in for another kiss. He felt Tabi relax into the kiss as he felt her tears drip onto his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her possessively. She folded her arms around his neck as the kiss went a little longer. Then she ended it again as she stepped away from him.

Tabi looked up at Roy, his eyes were different now. Before when they have first met his eyes were swimming with the shadows of his past but now, when she looked at them, those shadows were almost distant now. Tabi brushed Roy's cheek as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I get it." Tabi whispered.

"Good." Roy said softly as he took her hand into his own as he to smiled. Then a ring made both of them jump. "I'll get that and you put your stuff away." Tabi picked up her backpack and went over to the desk. It looked like Roy use Alchemy to cut it and shape it and Jean and dad put it together and polished it. "Hello?" Tabi heard as she pulled out her Laptop and put it on top of the desk.

"Hey, Roy." Hughes said, "I heard my Angel is back, how is she?"

"Shes fine. She loves the desk. She cried when she saw it."

"Has she seen the chair yet?" Hughes asked.

"Not yet, I have to get it. I left it in the car."

"She is going to love it!"

"I going to go get the chair right now." Roy said, "So I have to get going."

"Okay,Tell my little girl I love her." Hughes said, "Oh and Roy, Try to get you self a wife." He whispered.

Roy slammed the receiver down as he grumbled to himself, "Tabi I'll be right back!" Roy called to her as he left out the door.

"Okay" Tabi called back as she heard the door shut. She put her empty backpack into the bottom drawer of the desk. She sat down on the bed as she realized that the desk was missing a chair. She walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, to wait for him.

Tabi opened the door for Roy as he walked in holding a chair that looked like it matched the desk except it had writing all over it. She looked closer at it when Roy set it down and realized that the writing was a lot of signatures and Roy's was Scorched into the the seat. Tabi started to cry again as she brushed her hand over Roy's signature.

"Thank you Roy." Tabi said as Roy hugged her from behind.

"We wanted to give it to you for Christmas but we couldn't finish it on time." Roy whispered, "the desk too." They crouched down until they were both kneeling on the floor.

After Roy brought Tabi's chair to the desk they went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"What are we making for dinner?" Tabi asked.

"We are going to make home made pizza." Roy replied, "You might want to take your necklace off."

"Okay," Tabi said as she took off the cross necklace. A glint of the red stone caught her in the eye as she put it into one hand. She put it into her pocket as Roy got out the ingredients. While Roy took down the flour some flew out of the bag up into his face making Tabi laugh.

"That's why I said to take of you necklace." Roy said as he glared at Tabi.

"What just in case you through flour all over your-" Tabi got a mouth full of flour as Roy threw it at her. She spit it out and started to laugh then took some flour and threw it at Roy hitting him in the chest leaving a large whit patch on his black T-shirt.

After a little while Tabi and Roy sat on the floor resounded by flour, both eating the cheese that was supposed to go on the pizza.

"So Tabi tell me about that necklace of yours." Roy said giving up on why he acted so odd around Tabi.

"Why?" Tabi asked looking up at him.

"Well, I saw that you were slightly hesitant when you took it off earlier. So why is it so special?"

"Well when I was around six years old, mom and I were at a jewelry store and she let me pick out any necklace I wanted, and it didn't matter how much it was it was mine. So we went around the store for hours until I saw that necklace. I wanted it so bad and mom told me that she would get it if I promised to take extra special care of it. I agreed and she bought it for me. It cost mom one-hundred-thirty-two-thousand-four-hundred-twelve dollars. But of course when we got home and dad found out." Tabi stopped as Roy took her into his arms.

"Tell me about your father." Roy whispered.

"You don't want to hear about that, you would never look at dad the same again."Tabi replied as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I beg to differ," Roy said wiping the tears away, "I'm sure whatever the other Hughes was this Hughes will never be."

"Fine," Tabi said, "Where to start," Tabi sighed, "Well, my dad was a drunk, but even when he was sober he beat mom and me. Before I was born he used to beat mom all the time. She married him for his money. Anyway, mom had gotten pregnant with me and he stopped beating her sense they had to go to the hospital for check ups. But when we were home from the hospital he started to beat mom again. But never in front of me until I was old enough to be beat me as well." She brought in a shuttering breath as tears streamed down her face. Roy hugged her tight as she carried on, "He would kick me when I was little and he would knock me onto my butt telling me that I was useless. When I was old enough he would beat me for just spilling the milk. He would put me into scolding hot baths and a scrub me really hard." She hiccuped as Roy lost the battle to not cry. "When he was drunk he was worse. He would just hit me over and over until my mom would pull him off of me then he would beat her. But being to close to blacking out I couldn't help her. Once He stabbed me in the sternum with his hand and brought it up into my chest cavity, ripping open my lungs. He left me laying there bleeding. When mom came home she brought me to the hospital and when mom visited me in the recovery room she told me that I barely made it." Tabi sobbed into Roy's flour coated shirt as Roy hugged her tight to himself.

"I'll never, _ever, _let that happen to you." Roy whispered to Tabi as tears steamed down his face. They sat there Tabi was crying hard as Roy consoled her. They staid that way until Tabi fell to sleep in his arms. He picked her up and brought her to his room where he undressed her, put her into one of his T-shirts and put her necklace back on for her. He put her onto his bed and covered her up. Her hair was coated in flour and her face was covered in it except for the streaks where her tears had flowed earlier. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room after getting a change of clothes.

He looked at the clock on the wall which told him that it was a quarter to two in the morning, he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He got undressed and got into a nice hot shower. He washed his hair first and as he thought about how much Tabi cried earlier. Even though he was happy to hear about her father, he felt like an ass for putting her through so much pain. He couldn't imagine Meas Hughes acting like that. He rinsed his hair. As the suds ran down his body he started to wash it. He had never felt such emotion until today, proud, happy, sad, pissed, sorry. Tomorrow was a work day so he could leave Tabi home tomorrow and worry about nothing except signing papers he had no time for.

He rinsed his body off and got out of the shower, got dressed and went out to the living room, where he made up his 'bed' and went to sleep.

Tabi woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. She noticed that Roy must have changed her and that he put her necklace back on for her, backwards. She flipped it back around and walked into the the living room to see that Roy had already left for work, but on top of the pile of blankets she found a note, which read;

Tabi,

I made you something to eat. Its probably cold by now, I still hope you like it. There is a tun of milk in the fridge so drink up and I left some money on the table so go to town and spend it all.

Roy

Tabi went into the kitchen and found a bowl on the table next to a stack of money. Tabi got into the refrigerator and got out a carton of milk opened it and drank from it as she got out a cup. she pored some into the glass and brought both of them to the table sat down uncovered to the bowl to reveal Roy's stew. Tabi smiled at the sight.

"I'm in heaven." Tabi said, then started to eat.

After breakfast and two cartons of milk later Tabi went into the the bathroom to brush her teeth where she saw another note, that read;

Tabi,

I put your bathroom stuff away with mine look around you'll see what I mean.

Roy

Tabi took a look around her and noticed that the towel dad had given her when she staid with them for the first was hanging up on the towel rack and she opened the cabinet to find that he had put her girly products away in a basket. Tabi smiled as she closed the door. She stood up and turned to the sink and brushed her teeth. She gargled then left the bathroom and went to Roy's room and got into her new desk and pulled out the miniskirt that she wore the first day she came and put it on. Then she pulled out the tank top Jean had gotten her, then put it down to slip out of the shirt she was wearing then put the tank on. She got out Scar's jacket and put it on then she left with the money in her pocket.

Tabi walked down the streets of central city as a light breeze blew her hair around. She was glad she decided to wear Scar's jacket today, because even though spring had just started it was still chilly out. She walked into a clothing store and looked at the clothes.

Scar walked along the streets of Central City looking for a state alchemist to send to Ishbala. As he saw Tabi, alone, walking out of a clothing store with a couple of large bags so he decided to catch up to her.

"Friend of Ed Elric!" Scar called to Tabi as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus!" Tabi shouted as she jumped, "You scared the shit out of me." Tabi turned around. Scar looked down at her in his jacket then took her bags.

"I'll carry these."He said.

"Thanks," Tabi said, she looked down at her watch, "Hey do you want to get something to eat?" He was hungry but he said nothing as he looked down at her.

"Okay its on me then."She said, "By the way, I'm not sure I've told you but I'm Tabi." Scar nodded. "You really don't talk that much do you?"

"I don't usually have anything to say." Scar stated.

"Oh, would you like your jacket back?" Tabi asked.

"No, you can have it." He said, "You would get could if you didn't have it on."

"You are a very sweet guy how come you kill?" Tabi asked.

"Because state alchemist take what Ishbala has created and change it." He replied.

"But why don't you kill regular alchemists?" Tabi asked.

"Because they don't change things into weapons." Scar replied.

"Oh," Tabi said as she hugged him. He looked down at her in surprise, "I'm sorry. Scar, I didn't mean to hug you, I, just."

"It's fine."Scar said. she stopped hugging him as they sat down

After they ate they went to the store and Scar held Tabi's stuff for her.

"Thanks for everything." Tabi said.

"It's no problem." Scar replied, "Why are you an Alchemist?"

"Well, first I lived on the other side of the gate where my father abused me and Alchemy can't be done, But we do have books on it. That's how I found out about it. But I just wanted my father to know that I'm not worthless and that I can protect myself and mom."

"I see, you are a good person Tabi."Scar said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, you say that now. But I'm a bounty hunter." Tabi replied.

"A bounty hunter? What is that?"

"Well, I bring people to the police that have a bounty on them. And you have a bounty on you." Tabi replied.

"I see," Scar replied.

"Yeah, but I really like you and I really don't want to do that to you." Tabi said. "So I'm not going to bring you in."

"Thank you." Scar said, "I need to tell you something, The jewel in your necklace is it real?"

"Yes." Tabi replied.

"Well, on the other side of the gate Alchemy may not work or work well, but on this side everything that wouldn't have power over there has power on this side of the gate. I only say this because you have the real philosopher's stone in your necklace." Scar said as he watched Tabi look at him in confusion.

"What- how do you know?" Tabi asked.

"I don't know for sure." He replied, "I-" he paused and looked at his right arm "Just do."

"Look," Tabi said, "My father Meas Hughes is looking for you and I really don't want you to go to prison so I would like it if you went into hiding or left Central. At least for right now. And here I'll buy you some concealer to cover your scar, because that's what is giving you way."

Tabi walked into Roy's Apartment after a long day if shopping and talking to scar. She went into Roy's bedroom, put all of the bags down, kicked off her boots and flopped down on Roy's bed. She took off her Necklace and looked at the little ruby as it shined in the light of the room. She put it back on and sat up. She looked at all the bags and smiled. she knew something was happening to Roy. He had never gone so far to make her feel at home. She smiled to herself as she took the groceries that she and scar picked out into the kitchen and put them away. She figured that Roy would need more food in the house.

when she was done with that she took a nap.

Roy came home from work after a long day of signing papers his hand hurt and all he wanted to do was to sit down and relax. But when he opened to front door the smell of something really good hit him.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Tabi at the stove cooking.

"What smells so unbelievably good?" Roy asked sniffing the air.

"Its 'Beefy Italian Ramon Skillet" and for a side dish 'Broccoli and cheese'." Tabi replied, "It was the first meal I made for dad that he liked. It was the best night of my life. It was my thirteenth birthday. Dad never beat me on my birthday."

"Did you have a good day?" Roy asked as he saw four cartons of milk in the trash.

"It was a lot of fun." Tabi replied in a sing song voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come with you, work." Roy said taking off his coat and threw it on the couch. "What did you end up getting?"

"A bunch of stuff." Tabi said. "By the way how awkward did you feel when you put my girly products in the bathroom?"

"I felt a little awkward, but it wasn't that bad." Roy replied as he went back into the kitchen, He had used plastic gloves and held every thing at arms length when he put her girly things away. Oh and he couldn't forget the face-mask and safety goggles, "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Could you set the table for me?"

"Sure." Roy said getting out the dishes.

"I got something for you." Tabi sang as she followed behind Roy and Dished out dinner then brought the pans to the sink washed them. Then put the pans into the drying rack and sat down at the table. "Oh, I stopped by mom and dad's and mom made up a basket of muffins for us."

"Mm." Roy hummed. "This is good."

"Thanks." Tabi said smiling."I got the recipe from my laptop." Tabi smiled then took a bight.

After Tabi and Roy finished dinner they went into Roy's bedroom again. Roy sat on his bed as Tabi got out a small box and handed it to him. He opened the box to find a blue pen sitting inside. Then she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to him. He put them on.

"Okay and drum role please!" Tabi said, then pulled a note book sized box out and handed it to Roy. "Okay open it."

"Boxer briefs " Roy said unamused.

"Yeah, and read the back." Tabi said with a smile on her face.

"Hot ass?" He read, the words were surrounded by fire.

"Yeah, I thought they were funny." Tabi said gleaming at him."Try them on. I'm not sure if I got the right size."

"Okay go into the living room and I'll try them on in here." He said still staring at them.

"Okay." Tabi said happily as she hopped out of the room. He stripped down and put them on and was shocked to see that they fit. He put his pants on and went out into the living room. "So?"

"I'm wearing them right now." Roy replied.


	6. Happy Birthday?

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday?

Tabi was happy to have such an awesome father who was allowing her to have a costume party for her birthday. Today was her twenty-third birthday and she was getting dressed for the party. She decided that she wanted to dress as Princes Peach from the Mario games she played on the other side of the gate. Her favorite game was Paper Mario 64. She went out into the living room where Roy was putting on the out fit she gave him to wear.

"Aw, you look so awesome!" Tabi said happily."Okay now its time to put the mustache on!" She gleamed as she held up a Sharpe.

"No, you are not putting makeup or permeate marker on me." Roy said quickly snatching the marker out of her hand.

"How else is everyone going to know who you are?" Tabi asked as she reached for the pen.

"I'll wear the hat." Roy stated. "By the way, why do I have to wear plain gloves and not my gloves?"

"Because then you wouldn't look right, as it is I've never seen a mustacheless Mario." Tabi said as Roy put the red hat on."Or a thin one at that. But it'll have to do. I Asked dad to go as Luigi and he agreed."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell him to put a mustache on with a permeate marker." Roy said.

"Well, the only person who has a mustache is way to tall to be Mario or Luigi and he has no hair."Tabi said, "unless you count the doily-thing,"

"Yeah, what is he going as?" Roy asked.

"I made him aj Bowser suit. He asked me if he could take it and modify it." Tabi said, "I wonder what he did to it. Oh before I forget can you zip me up?" She turned around and he zipped the back of the large dress up.

"You look great." Roy said as he watched Tabi use Alchemy to style her hair. She went back into the bedroom got into her desk and got out two red pearl snap on earrings and put them on. Then got the crown out and put it on then went back out to the living room.

Roy was amazed that; that was the girl that he knew and loved today was the same girl he met so meany years ago as he watched her come out of their room.

"Lets get going then," Roy said staring at her. He zipped his overalls the rest of the way up then they made their way to Hughes's house for the party.

Al sat on the couch in Hughes's living room dressed in a large squid suit. He felt ridiculous as he watched Hughes help Elisia braid her hair. Tabi said that she thought it would be cute if Gracia and Elisia were Girls form Toad town. When Tabi told him about this he imagined them in frog suits or something, instead they were in pink dresses and they had hats on that were white with big red dots on them. But Al agreed that Elisia looked cute and Hughes loved it.

Ed was walking around with a green dinosaur suit on and big red boots on. Tabi told him that he was a Yoshi from Yoshi Island, whatever that was. Still it was better then Al. He looked ridiculous. Tabi told him that in most of the games she played Yoshi was Mario's greatest ally. He wondered who she decided to have as Mario.

"Happy Birthday, Tabi," Hawkeye said who was a Koopa her shell was blue and she wore a tank top and shorts under it. She handed Tabi a small bag, "Open it."

"A gun." Tabi said happily taking out the pistol. "Thank you." Tabi hugged her.

"Make sure to keep this on you at all times." Hawkeye stated.

"How am I supposed to do that with such a big dress on?" Tabi asked.

"I don't know."

Tabi and Roy had just gotten to Dad's house to see that everyone was already there. Tabi walked around and smiled to see Armstrong, who was wearing all of the suit except he changed it to fit his muscular body. Tabi rolled her eyes at the sight as she and Roy made their way to Dad who swooped her into a hug.

"I haven't seen your beautiful face in such a long time I missed you SO much my sweet little angel." Hughes said happily, then he stopped hugging her. "You look so pretty." He said as a proud tear appeared in the corner of his eye. Tabi stepped back and looked at her father. He looked good as Luigi, no she thought he looked awesome.

"Dad, don't cry." Tabi said smiling up at him as she took out her hanky and wiped the tear away, "It's only been a week."

"I know but it feels so much longer then that." Hughes replied.

"Hi hunny, hi Tabi." Gracia said joining the conversation.

"Hey mom." Tabi said smiling, "The cupcakes look just like the mushrooms that Mario eats in the games. And my cake looks so good."

"It was no problem." Tabi looked over at her cake which looked just like Peach's cake in her Mario Party 64 game at home. she smiled at how awesome the little figurines looked.

"You look so Beautiful, sweety." Gracia said, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom."

Envy sat in a tree across from Tabi Hughes's home and watched the Fullmetal Pip-squeak as he walked around outside he looked ridiculous in the dinosaur outfit he was wearing, even though he liked green. He had orders to wait and watch the Pip-squeak's girlfriend because she had the philosopher's stone. They said that he had to stay out of sight until the opportune time to snatch the girl and go. They weren't sure if it was the necklace or something else on her that was it all they knew was that she had it and they wanted it. Envy figured that it was the necklace but he didn't want to take any chances.

He had been watching the Fullmetal Pip-squeak for an hour or so when the girl and Alphonse came out side.

"Ed, Al I need to talk to you." He heard the girl say.

"What is it?" Ed asked

"You know how you two have been looking for philosopher's stone and information on it?"

"Yeah." Al said.

"Well I found out that the whole time I was here I've had it." Envy could see the sparkle of a tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey that's great." Ed said, "Who else knows about this?"

"No one."The girl replied.

"Why didn't you tell us when you saw us last week?" Al asked.

"Because, I was scared." She replied.

"Hey guys." Roy said to everyone. "Its time to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl and cut the cake."

"Okay," Ed and Al said together.

"By the way you look like a plumber." Ed teased.

"And up look like a midget." He replied.

"Don't call me short you giant fire hydrant!"

"Ed calm down," Tabi said putting her hands on his shoulders. "And hey, you are right about him being a plumber. He is Mario."

"Oh," Ed said as he left toward the door.

"We'll, meet you two inside." Roy said, "We have to do something."

"Okay," Ed said walking inside.

"Whats up?" Tabi asked as they walked to Roy's car.

Ed and Al walked over to the cake as Ed saw Roy talking to Havoc. He walked over to Roy who stopped talking and looked down at Ed and smiled.

"Hey." Roy said greeting Ed, "I have to say you are the shortest dinosaur I've ever seen."

"Stop calling me short!"

"Okay BubuGump Shrimp." Roy said.

"That's a good one." Havoc said laughing, "Where on earth did you get that one?"

"Tabi showed me what she calls a 'moving picture' called 'Forest Gump'." He replied,"By the way where is Tabi?"

"I'll go look for her and get another cup cake." Havoc said Leaving.

"What are you talking about? We just left the two of you outside." Ed stated, then he realized what had just happened. "Envy, that sneaky Bastard."

"What are you talking about Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Awe man. Why didn't I see it earlier. Tabi just told me that she had the Philosopher's stone. The Homunculi are looking for the stone. Envy is one of them." Ed explained, "He can change form and he just kidnapped Tabi." Before Ed could finish what he was saying Roy was gone.

Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out his gloves, tore off the plain white ones and put his on as he ran out the door. He ran to where his car was. "Damn it!" He yelled and then he ran down the street not sure where she would be.

Ed went over to Hughes who was talking to Riza.

"Hughes." Ed said getting his attention. "We have an emergency."

"What? Is it scar?" He asked. "Where was he spotted?"

"No its not scar. It's Tabi, She has just been kidnapped, by Envy." Ed stated as he watched Hughes go white.

"Did she have the gun I gave her on her?" Hawkeye asked.

'No It's on the table over there." Ed stated as he pointed at it.

"I told her to keep that on her at all times." Riza said angerly.

"Where do you think they would have gone?" Hughes asked.

"I don't know for sure." Ed replied, "Mustang left already to look for her."

Roy looked down allies and in old houses but he couldn't find her.

"Roy Mustang Flame Alchemist." Roy heard from behind him. He turned around to see Scar standing there, "Its time for you to go before Ishbala and receive Judgment."

"Not today Scar." Roy said

Tabi woke up on the floor of a large room. The place looked old and abandoned, and It kind of reminded her of the old building that her father chased her into except there wasn't a transmutation circle on the floor. The room reminded her of a ballroom. She couldn't understand why Roy would bring her here of all places.

"So princes, how do you like your castle?" A voice said from behind her, "I was going to bring you to Dante, but I was thinking she was going to kill you anyway why don't I do that for her." Tabi turned around and saw Envy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you, but since you asked, first you are going to tell me if the necklace is the Philosopher's stone or not and then I'm going to kill you. I'll let you fight for your life, because that is always fun."

Roy dodged another one of Scar's attacks as he snapped his fingers making an explosion. Scar jumped out of the smoke from the explosion at Roy who dodged again. Then he heard a gun go off and he saw Riza Hawkeye pointing a gun at Scar.

"Run sir. Go find Tabi and bring her home." She said as Armstrong came out of nowhere.

"Alex Armstrong the Strong-Arm Alchemist Its time for you to go before Ishbala and receive Judgment." Scar said as Roy ran off to find Tabi.

"This is what Envy looks like by the way." Ed said showing Hughes a sketch he drew on a paper napkin.

"Thank you Ed." Hughes said as Gracia and Havoc said goodbye to the guests. "Are you sure you don't know where he could have taken her?"

"I'm sure but since she has the Philosopher's stone, I know he is going to bring her to the other Homunculi. But I don't know where they are staying."

Tabi glared at Envy as he smiled back at her. They were now standing feet apart.

"So is the stone the one in you cross.?" He asked reaching for it. Tabi slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch me." Tabi said.

"Well, is it?" He said. Tabi looked off to the side.

"I think I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smile in his voice.

"I didn't say anything." Tabi said as she covered the necklace with her gloved hand.

"You didn't have to," He said, "Now be a good little girl and hand the necklace over." He held out his hand.

"No." Tabi replied shielding the Necklace.

"Come on give it to me. I'm only going to be nice for so long." He said his hand still out.

"I said no." Tabi said slapping his hand away.

"Give me the damn Necklace now damn it!" He yelled pushing her. She flipped backwards kicking him in the face with the heal of her boot he stumbled back holding his face with his hand.

"You can have it over my dead body." Tabi said clapping her hands together and moving her hand over her automail arm turning it into a sword ripping the glove that covered it.

"Fine Its more fun this way." Envy said as an evil smile washed over his face.


	7. Where is Tabi?

Chapter 7: Where is Tabi?

Roy stopped running to catch his breath, he ran all around the city and couldn't find her.

"Where can she be?" Roy Asked out loud as it started to rain. They couldn't have gone that far. He was full of frustration. He had to find her no matter what it took. He started running again, the rain was coming down so hard that it was getting hard to see.

"You are the Fullmetal Pip-squeak's girlfriend right? Or are the roomers false?" Envy asked as he tried to trip Tabi who jumped over his leg.

"I am NOT his girlfriend. Ew." Tabi said as she tried to stab him.

"Awe come on Tabi I thought we had something going." Ed said as he kicked Tabi in the chest making her fall back onto her butt.

"Cut it out Envy.' Tabi said hopping up to her feet. "You're not Ed, so stop!" She gave him an upper cut that lifted him into the air. He flipped backwards nearly catching Tabi in the chin.

"Its amazing that you can move in that dress of yours." Envy said as his punch was blocked by Tabi's arm.

"What can I say." Tabi said spinning around and catching Envy in the side with a kick, "I'm just that good, I guess." He stumbled to the side and fell, got up, ran at Tabi and jumped over her. She turned around and Roy was standing in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Roy asked.

"Envy that's not going to work." Tabi said closing her eyes as she punched him in the nose. She was starting to get tired now as she dodged a series of bunches the last of which caught her in the nose making it bleed.

"Are you starting to get tired now?" Envy asked as she stabbed him in the chest. He stopped where he was and went limp. She kicked him off her sword and stumbled back as she breathed heavily.

"Okay, so you killed me, good job." Envy said. "But I'm like a cat, I have a lot more lives left." He said wiping the stream of blood off his chin as he smiled

"How come it didn't work between you and Jean Havoc?" Envy asked.

"How do you know about that?" Tabi asked.

"I have my sources." He replied as he dodged another blow of Tabi's sword.

"You don't need to know." Tabi said.

"Awe come on, just say it, you're in love with Roy aren't you?" Havoc said, Tabi stabbed him through the face. He turned back into envy as he laid there died.

Ed and Al ran though Central City also looking for Tabi. Ed was soaked through to the bone form the rain. They stopped again as Ed caught his breath.

"Where could she be brother?" Al asked.

"I don't know, we've looked everywhere." Ed replied. "They can't be that far, could they? The rain really isn't helping either."

"When she got kidnapped the last time it was raining." Al pointed out.

"That is Ironic isn't it?"Ed said as they started off again.

"You really got to stop killing me." Envy stated, "It's such a pain." Tabi stood there watching him as he got to his feet. "What will it take to kill you?"

"Hell freezing over." Tabi spat at him. "Oh Pigs flying, maybe."

He laughed as he struck her in the face breaking her nose once more. She stumbled back, tripped over her dress and fell to the floor. She glared up at him as he looked down at her. She jumped up to her feet and punched him in the face making him stumble back. She spun around and caught him in the side. He stumbled then kicked Tabi in the chest and made her fly back, hit the wall and slid down to the floor. She sat there catching her breath as he walked closer to her.

"You're a fast girl." Envy said as Tabi clapped her hands and pressed them to the floor. Spikes sprouted out of the floor under envy who flipped back missing them by meters. Tabi got up as she wiped the blood from her nose away.

"But I'm smarter." Riza Hawkeye said as appeared from behind that floor spikes a gun in her hands.

"Envy. You are so full of yourself!" Tabi shouted as she flipped to the side to evade the bullets coming at her. Tabi clapped her hands in the direction of Hawkeye and fire came out. It spiraled at Hawkeye and hit her square in the chest leaving a CD sized hole. Hawkeye fell to the ground and changed back into Envy.

Scar had escaped from the fight with Alex Armstrong The Strong-Arm Alchemist and was on the move to find Tabi. Tabi Hughes was in trouble and Scar couldn't, no wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He didn't know her very well, but she was the only person that knew his real name. He was soaked from head to toe from the rain as he ran limping through Central city. He didn't know these Homunculi very well either so he couldn't go by that. Then it came to him. His brother's arm knew when it was around the philosopher's stone which meant that he could find her a little easier.

Winry woke up from a bad dream as she sat up quickly. She got up and looked out her window up at the stars. The dream wasn't all that bad, but she didn't like it. She went over to her dresser and picked up the gadget Tabi had given her. Tabi told her that it was an MP3 player. She said it played music. Winry begged her if she could take it apart.

"I don't know." Tabi always said, then for her birthday last year, Tabi gave her a replica of the one she owned.

"It took me a week to make one that looked like mine and then I realized that I had to make it work too. So it took me another two weeks to make it work too. Then I put my music on it from my computer. Its all yours, take it apart and put together as meany times as you want." Tabi gleamed at her.

"Thanks this is Awesome!" Winry said happily as she rubbed the device on her cheek.

"It was nothing." Tabi giggled, "Oh I almost forgot! Here are some head phones. I have three more of the same pair in my dresser. They're all made the same way and they are for you when I'm away."

Winry came back to reality and looked at the clock and saw it was around nine; only an hour after she had gone to bed. She sat back down on her bed turned on the device and listened to the music it held. Tabi had great taste in her opinion as she listened to her favorite song.

"I wonder what She is up to."Winry said to herself as she laid down.

"I wonder, when are your friends are going to find you?" Envy asked as he tripped Tabi. She fell to the floor and rolled to the side as Envy brought his heel down. Tabi was so tired at this point that she couldn't help but wonder the same thing. She thrust her automail sword up stabbing Envy in the neck nearly decapitating him as he jumped at her.

"That's a good question, Nearly Headless Envy." Tabi said as he stopped where he was. He fell to the ground and with in minutes he was a live again, leaving no time for her to chuckle at her own joke.

"How meany times have you killed me?" Envy asked as he jumped to his feet.

"I lost count." Tabi said as Envy dodged her kick by grabbing her foot. He lifted her off the ground and tossed her across the room. She crashed into the wall creating a small crater. She stood up and glared at Envy; most of her strength gone. She clapped her hands and placed them on her broken ribs and they healed.

"Is...that all you've got?" Tabi asked wiping the blood off her lip. The bottom half of her skirt was ripped off to reveal booted feet. The right sleeve of the dress was gone and her crown was somewhere in the room out of sight.

"Hardly." Envy laughed. Tabi stood there breathing heavily as Envy walked slowly up to her. Tabi kept her hand around her necklace.

"You can't stand a chance against me." Tabi breathed.

"Oh can't I?" Envy asked as Scar.

"That's right Envy." Tabi said as she jumped into the air and with a spin kicked him in the face He did nothing but look down at her.

Roy stood in the road to catch his breath as the rain kept coming down. He bent down and put his hands on his knees. The night air was frigid and turned his breath into fog as it came out of him. He had a feeling that he was close now, but his wasn't sure.

"I will find you Tabi." He promised her as he glared down at his reflection in the puddle at his feet. "If it's the last thing I do, I will find you." He started off again.

Tabi stumbled back as she tripped on the crown she should have been wearing nearly missing the punch that Envy intended to hit her with. She thanked God for that one as she picked up the crown and chucked it at Envy who batted it away as she flipped backward onto her feet. She clapped her hands and put one on Envy's face and made his brains explode out of his head. He fell back and she smiled.

"Thank you Jasper." Tabi said.

After about five seconds Envy regrouped and came back to life.

"That was good one." Envy said as he punched Tabi in the stomach hard enough to pick her up off the ground. Then he kicked her making her fly back again. She flipped and jumped off the wall she was going to crash into and pounced on Envy with a punch to the face as they landed. She proceeded to repeatedly punch Envy in the face. Then He caught her hand and flipped them over so that Tabi was now on the bottom and she kicked him off. She jumped up to her feet as Envy did the same.

"That is it! No more playing around with you girl!" Envy said the smile on his face was gone and Tabi could tell that he was now tiring.

"Bring it." Tabi said glaring at him as she signaled for him to go to her with her hand.

Ed and Al ran though Central city as they neared the outskirts.

"She... can't be... out here." Ed said breathing heavily as they stopped.

"But we've looked everywhere else." Al said.

"I...Know but-"

"We should still look anyway." Al said.

Ed sighed and said, "You're right." They started off again.

Roy stood outside an old abandoned mansion that was almost big enough to be a castle. It had to be it, his car was parked in front. He should have known that they would be on the outskirts of Central city. He ran up to the front door and it was locked.

Envy and Tabi wrestled around on the ground as Tabi brought Envy into a choke hold. She was so tired that the only thing keeping her from giving up was the fear that she would die. She felt like she was in a horror film now. Envy wasn't letting her catch her breath. Some how he got out of her hold and pinned her to the floor.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as she wrenched her automail arm out of his grasp and stabbed him in the face and he went limp on top of her. She pushed him off of her and got to her feet. She wondered if she could see a pig flying out the window.

"Tabi, turn around." Tabi heard Hughes's Voice say. Tabi froze as she heard him take a step toward her.

"No." Tabi said.

"You should listen to your father." Hughes said.

"You're not my father." Tabi said. "Envy you couldn't have given me a better target."

"Come on Tabi turn around and face me." Hughes said as he stopped a foot away from her. She turned around and punched him in the face. He stumbled then looked at Tabi. He looked just like-.

"Dad no!" Tabi screamed. "I killed you!" He had those eyes like when she was younger ,those same evil eyes. She stopped breathing and Backed up as he followed.

"Aha." He said in satisfaction. "Hm, hm. Come here and you might not get beaten." Tabi hadn't felt this scared in almost three years. Tabi clapped her hands in his direction and he exploded. she stared at the spot he was just in as she watched him regenerate.

"I killed you Dad!" Tabi shouted as he reappeared. Terror was was leaping inside her faster then a NASCAR driver lapping his opponents.

"Obviously not." Dad said smiling evilly as Horror built up in Tabi. She started to cry as she backed up. "You can't be serious?" Dad said laughing. "You are that scared? So scared that you're crying? How pathetic." Tabi shook with fear as she hit the wall. He stopped in front of her put his hands on the wall behind her as she shook more violently.

"You will not hurt me anymore!" Tabi shouted as she stabbed him through the chest. He went limp and changed back into Envy who's eyes were glazed over and fell to the floor after Tabi kicked him off her sword. She ran for the dubble doors and tried to open them but they wouldn't budge.

"Tabi what are you doing?" Dad's voice boom behind her making her jump. She turned around and saw him coming closer to her. She ran for the window but he was faster and cut her off. "You are going to give me that necklace aren't you?"

"No!" Tabi cried as she rapped her hand around the necklace.

"Give it to me now!" He shouted.

"No" She wept as she backed away from him, "Dad no!" He laughed as he came closer.

"You need to listen to your father young lady or you will get punished." He said warningly.

"You're n-not my father!" Tabi sobbed as she bumped back into another wall.

He put his hand on the wall behind her and whispered to her, "I'm going to kill you nice and slow."

"Daddy No" Tabi said crying, "I'm your daughter."

Roy kicked open a door to a room no one was inside so he left. He walked down the long hall and kicked in the next door nothing. Then he heard a scream.

"TABI!" He yelled and ran down the hall toward the sound.

"AHH!" Tabi screamed as Dad dug his hand into her Abdomen breaking the skin and stabbing into her chest cavity. "AHH!" The pain blurred her vision. She could feel him grab her lung and tear it. "AHH!" The whole while her grip on the necklace staid as tight as possible. She coughed up blood as she stared helplessly up at her dad.


	8. Dead?

Chapter 8: Dead?

Roy ran into a pair of doors that were locked.

"That's it." He told himself as he took his lighter out of his pocket flipped it open and flicked it on making fire come out. Then flicking it again as he thrust his arm which made the doors explode. He walked in and saw Hughes crouching over Tabi.

"Hughes what are you doing here?" Roy asked. Hughes stood up and turned around as he turned into the Humungous called Envy. "Get away from her!"

"Have it your way." Envy said as he ran across the room and jumped out the window out into the rain. Roy looked over at Tabi who was in a pool of blood. He pocketed his lighter and ran over to her.

"Tabi." Roy said genitally as he picked her up.

"Roy."She whispered. "The necklace, give it to Ed." She coughed up blood.

"Come on we have to get you to the hospital." Roy said, "Then you can give it to him yourself."

"There is no-" She coughed up more blood. "-Time left." She let go of her necklace and put her hand on Roy's face as she smiled.

"You have to make it." He said as tears came out of his eyes.

"No." she said, "I have to go now...to my new journey" She wheezed as tears trickled down her face and rested her head on his arm.

"Tabi, don't go, I love you." He cried. "I need you."

"I love you more." Tabi wheezed, "Just remember, I will always be here, with you."

"Come on, you just got here, you cant go yet." His heart was crumbling as he reached the doors, tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Look." She coughed. "I wish I could stay but god needs me."

"I need you more." He sobbed. as her eyes glazed over and her head lolled and her hand fell from his cheek. He stopped half way down the hall and fell to his knees. "Tabi?" He desperately felt her wrist.

"No." He whimpered as he hugged her to him. Out of all his life, out of all the lives he took at war, out of every tear he had ever shed, it was all nothing compared to how he felt now. He was going to marry this girl. The ring was in his pocket. He sat there in the hall until Ed and Al came.

"Is she.. okay?" he heard Al ask.

"Get Hughes." Was the only thing he could say.

"Okay." Ed said, "Come on Al." They left Roy to sit there holding Tabi to him. He was covered in Tabi's blood, but he didn't care.

"Roy." Hughes said as he walked into the house. "Roy what is going on?"

"Dead." Roy said through Tabi's hair.

"Who did this?" Hughes asked angerly.

"Envy." Ed said, "Who else?"

"Ed, she wanted you two boys to have this." Roy said holding up the necklace.

"Thank you." Ed said Taking it.

"I thought it was you at first Meas, but it was Envy, he killed her looking like you." Roy stated. "But I guess I'm just as guilty."

"Come on we need to go." Hughes stated. "Lets go." He was trying to hold back the tears that swam in his eyes. "Roy, I know you tried."

A couple days later Roy sat at Tabi's Desk. He made a little Tabi Shrine out of her things. He couldn't bare not seeing her. It was a good thing she taught him how to use her laptop because he kept watching the videos she recorded of herself and her friends on it. He missed her so much. He drank the amber alcohol that was in his glass as he watched the one of them goofing off with the different voice settings that were on the thing.

He got up and went to the Fridge and got out a carton of milk and pushed away the Alcohol when he sat down at the table. The chair was cold on his butt. These days he walked around the house in his Hot ass Boxer briefs, the T-shirt he gave to Tabi as nighty and her engagement ring on a chain around his neck. He stopped shaving and had some whiskers on his face.

The thought of killing himself occurred to him frequently. But he was too much of a coward to fallow through with it. It didn't matter though because he was dead, he died along with her that day. At work he gave orders signed papers and came home. At home he would wander around his apartment Aimlessly for hours until he realized that his feet hurt then he would lay down in his bed where Tabi slept and staid there until the next morning where the whole process would start all over again.

At night was the only time he was happy because she was alive in his dreams. They were always so happy in his dreams. Except when the dreams would turn into nightmares and he would freak out and fall out of bed. Then he would climb back into bed and go back to sleep.

As he sat there drinking Tabi's milk there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Hughes said as he opened the door. "Gracia made these for you." He held up a basket.

"Oh, hey." Roy said opening the door wider to let him in.

"Look Tabi would want us to move on." Hughes said he was in a good mood Roy noticed.

"Why are you so happy?" Roy asked.

"We found out yesterday that Gracia is pregnant!" Hughes beamed. Roy smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That is great." Roy said, "Lets celebrate."

"That's why I'm here!" He said holding up the whine in the other hand.

"How do you do it?" Roy asked him.

"How do I do what?" Hughes asked looking confused.

"How do you stay so happy all the time?" Roy asked.

"To tell you the truth, right now it's only a mask for my girls." He stated as a sad shadow ran over his face. "I want her back so much. She was my daughter and I couldn't save her."

Tabi laid in her casket. The long white silk dress she had on made her look like an angel Roy thought as he looked down at the pail figure. Her long orange hair was down. She had a wooden prosthetic on instead of automail. The wake was full of people wanting to take one last look at the girl they loved so much.

"Brother." Al said as he combed his blond hair, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ed said as he buttoned up the last two buttons on his shirt. "lets go." Ed and Al walked up to Tabi's casket to say there last goodbyes to see Mustang standing over her his hands on the casket and his head bowed.

"Colonel Mustang." Al said, "It's nice to see you." Roy looked over at them and smiled.

"Good afternoon boys." Roy said holding out his hand.

"Hey Colonel." Ed said taking his hand.

"So Fullmetal how is life without automail?" Roy asked.

"It's fine, " Ed replied, "But my leg is still automail."

"Yeah, its great." Al said, "If it wasn't for Tabi..." All tree of them looked down at her lifeless body in silence.

Roy stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he as he got ready for Tabi's funeral. He slicked back his hair and put his hat on and left. The funeral was big. All of Tabi's Friends were there Even Scar who said that she changed him. They all cried as Tabi's casket went down into the grave.

Tabi's Family sat there crying. Hughes held onto his wife as she cried she held Elisia close to her.

Winry cried into Ed's shoulder as he held her him as tears trickled down his face as he cry silently.

Al stood there along with everyone else at the funeral but he couldn't help but wish that she was still there and that he and Ed had found the Stone some where else. He felt like it was all his fault that she died. If he had not needed that stupid stone in the first place she would have still been here. He left the funeral before it was over and ran until he found himself a river. He sat down and hugged his knees as he watched the water run steadily past him. Soon after it started to rain.

"Typical." He grumbled to himself. "It's always raining when she is gone." He sat there crying to himself. Then he remembered something she had said a long time ago.

"There is always a new adventure waiting out there for you, but death is an adventure you will have to go on alone, but its one adventure worth waiting for."

"Yeah?" Al had asked.

"Yeah and the cool thing is, is that you will see everyone you know and love here there too." Tabi said, "That means you'll see him again." she nodded at the dead kitten in her hands.

"Okay."

Al looked up at the sky as the rain came down and smiled. It was thanks to Tabi after all that he had his body back. If it wasn't for Envy she would still be alive. Stupid Envy. He sighed as he stood up and made his way back to the funeral.

Seven years later Roy walked up to two graves sitting side by side that belonged to Tabi and her father. Meas Hughes died a year after Tabi. Roy couldn't bring himself to visit Gracia and the girls.

"Fuhrer Mustang."Came a voice from behind him. "It's been a very long time." Roy turned around to see Gracia Hughes, eleven year old Elisia holding her mother's hand and Little seven year old Tabi, a spinning image of his Tabi, holding the other.

"It's nice to see you, Gracia." Roy said smiling at her.

"Mom, who is that?" Little Tabi asked pointing at him.

"He is Fuhrer Roy Mustang. He was your father's best friend." Gracia said.

"Hi, Tabi." Roy said kneeling down to be eye level, "The last time I saw you, you were in your mother's arms."

"Mr. Mustang, why don't you come over anymore?" Elisia asked, "Do you still like us?"

"I do." Roy said, "I'll come over more if you want."

"Okay." Roy stood up and looked at Gracia.

"I have to get going." He said to them.

"Okay," Gracia said and for some strange reason little Tabi hugged him. He hugged her in return then started off.

"I'll come by on my next day off."Roy stated over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"Shit." Tabi hissed as she ran. The gunshot in her shoulder was losing a tun of blood. He was right behind her. She needed to get as far away from him as possible. She saw an old beaten down building so she ran inside and hid behind the open door. She heard him come in and saw him walk into the middle of the room. He turned around and seeing her he smiled evilly.

"So" the man said, "I have you cornered, there is nowhere for you to run now pip squeak."

"Maes, you don't want to do this."

"Of course I do." He said with his shotgun pointed at her.

"I'm your daughter! Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"That didn't stop me from killing your mother now did it?" Just before he shot the gun, Tabi jumped aside then jumped onto her father and wrestled with him for the gun. He pulled the trigger and died as blood oozed out of his corpse. Tabi scrambled off him crying hard.

She got up and started out of the building then tripped landing on her hands and knees. The floor started to glow brightly and she felt like she was being pulled toward the light.


End file.
